greek words
by tb14
Summary: a story based in greek times about a man with amazing power set out to rescue his family from Hades.


Chapter#1

Fortune teller 

The underworld, place for forgotten lives and terrifying demons. This place is where the god of the underworld and all things dark thinks endlessly of ideas to turn the world to dark and relinquish all light. The air is filled with ash from the burning, suffering but never dying souls of the lost and forgotten, people who have past after the most terrifying evil deeds have been done to get them here or just the ones who have sold there soul to get riches, happiness, treasures, but have been cheated by Hades. The ground is smoldering with the flesh of the past evil kings queens who had tortured there people endlessly, funny how the slaves must be dancing on the graves of there fallen kings at this moment. There was a smell, a smell of burning meat, not shocking due to the horrible torture devises of Hades.

"DAMNIT!" the sound of Hades voice shattered walls of the underworld, he was in his throne room in his palace made from entirely human bones blood drenched dripping down to his throne made from gold silver and bronze along with a huge bottle of wine next to it. Hades back was turned to a table by the side of his throne all you could see was some of his long silver and black hair, his long yellow colored nails and the horrible look of his grey skin. He has a long dark cloak with three layers a dozen rips in most it the sleeves cut off half way down his arm. He was wearing a sapphire incrusted metal arm band on his left arm. You can't see his feet it's like he's floating on thick black misty smoke

"Sorry sir it was just a suggestion" whispered the little goblin behind Hades. A cloth, that's all he was wearing, was a cloth that seemed like he should not be wearing anything since it had so many holes and was clearly at least 30 years old. The strange looking goblin had his head staring at the floor with its small brown eyes and small unhygienic mouth. It was clearly abused by Hades, it had bruises scars and cuts all over itself, a terrifying odor came from it showing it had not had a proper wash in a long time.

"O well done, very smart suggestion! And that's lord to you, not sir!" Hades shouted as he quickly turned around to reveal his scratched gray face, his lips were completely black and teeth dark as the night.

His eyes were drained of emotion, regularly the eyes show most of the expression but with Hades his eyes were black and emotionless.

"Why don't you travel to the heavens and kill Zeus!" Hades said in a mocking tone

"My lord I am sorr…"

"Quiet!" Hades shouted with anger as he slapped the goblin to the floor.

"If I could travel there and kill him don't you think I would?! I can't travel there because of the heavens energy; it would destroy me in seconds and even if I could I wouldn't be able to kill Zeus anyway, he's to powerful!" Hades screamed at the goblin like the crashing of a bolder on a hard ground.

"Now think before you say what's in your head, Get out of here I'm sick of looking at you" he said as he pushed the goblin out of the room.

Hades walks slowly towards his throne and sits in a depressed manner like a lion after hunting for meat without any success.

"Why must this all be so complicated" Hades whispered to himself. From the stairs in front of the throne room he hears the murmur and the foot steps of the fortune teller coming up the stairs.

The old fortune teller had not stepped foot into Hades palace for years due to her most regular and boring prophecies. She was an old French woman with long tangled hair, and a youth drained face she trails along the ground slowly without anything on her feet. A long brown robe and a black cloak is all she wears. The fortune teller will not go anywhere without her long stick in her hand that carries a black canary on the end. She has an expressionless face just like Hades but has dark green eyes.

"My lord, I have had a prophecy" the fortune teller said in an old croaky voice

"What is it now, are you here to tell me that I am going to stub my toe on a piece of rock tomorrow" Hades said in a humorous voice.

"My lord, this is urgent"

"Well then go right ahead and tell me"

"You have the chance to rid the world of light, happiness and love"

Hades looked at the fortune teller with a concerned look on his face

"How do you suggest I would go about doing that?" he said in an interested tone.

The fortune teller pulled an old small bag of dust out of her left pocket and through it into the air. Hades looked at the dust as it reveled the blurred image of a child being born in an old house with a middle aged man holding the woman who was giving births hand and whispering in her ear you can do it just one more push.

"As we speak this child is being born"

"I don't understand what is so amazing about this child?" Hades asked as the baby in the misty image was being washed.

"He will be the most powerful man ever to live, able to kill you and Zeus in one strike of his power, where he got this power I do not know, but he will discover it and use it for good or evil he will have to decide" the fortune teller whispered this as the dust settled on the floor of the dark palace.

"Off course, I could use this child for my advantage; I could make him use his power to relinquish the light, the love and the happiness of the earth".

"But my lord u will have to wait until his 27th birthday before u put any idea into action"

"Why must I wait, why cant I take him now!" Hades shouted at the fortune teller who didn't move a muscle.

"Because his power will awaken when he is feeling love and anger in his heart at the same time, this will happen on his 27th birthday that is when you should put your plan into action" said the fortune teller in a convincing tone.

"Very well, I shall not care that I have to wait 27 long years before I can destroy Zeus, as long as he suffers and can feel the pain I have felt all these years!"

"I WILL HAVE VENGANCE!"

Hades climbs the long winding stairs in his palace straight to the top to announce the news to all his terrifying dark followers. He reaches the top of the tower and can see all across the underworld of burning body's and ash filled skies. Hades followers soon realize he is up there to make an announcement because he is holding his to arm's up in the air which is the dark sign for silence. The dark followers crowd around the bottom of the tower awaiting the message from Hades.

"Attention to all of those of have waited all this time for there vengeance, gather round and listen to the words of the future!" Hades shouts all through the underworld. Everyone is eager to listen if they can block out the screams of the forgotten.

"A child has been born; a child capable of changing the earth for our benefit, this child can destroy Zeus in one swipe of his sword!"

"In 27 years we will have our time; our time will come to finally rid the world off all light, off all cheer!"

Everyone is cheering and you can hear the roars of the demons of the underworld.

"27 years is nothing compared to how long we have endured a life of pain and sorrow, if you follow me to destroy the lord of the heavens and all his followers!, Poseidon, Gaia and all the other goody two shoe bastards, then through up your swords and follow my raw! Death to the light, death to Zeus!"

everyone of the dark underworld follows

"Death to the light, death to Zeus!"

"Death to the light, death to Zeus!"

"Our time is coming" screams Hades with one more breath

Hades turns to the fortune teller and grins, his evil grin.

* * *


End file.
